Nobody Wants to Be Lonely
by Orasa
Summary: Duo thinks about Heero and his feelings for him. Angsty Duo...a bit different from his normal, genki personality.


Title: Nobody Wants To Be Lonely  
  
Author: Orasa Nekuma  
  
Warnings: Duo POV...angsty Duo...maybe slightly confusing, I'm not sure...this was a spur-of-the-moment thing so don't blame me if it sucks!! Blame them! *points towards her non-existent muses* Uh ^_^;;;;;...anywayz...enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the kawaii characters from it *dammit*...I'm just borrowin em, so don't sue. I also don't own the original song...which is "Nobody Wants To Be Lonely" by Ricky Martin.  
  
Pairings: 1+2  
  
Feedback: Oh yes, PLEASE! I know this thing could be a LOT better...but I was trying to get it done in time to post it before I left...so...yea.....  
  
{blah blah}=song lyrics  
  
Oh Heero. Why won't you let me love you? I know that you know I have feelings for you. Because if you didn't know, why would your eyes light up whenever I'm near you and then grow cold and hard? Why do you close yourself off from me? I think you want to love me...but you don't know how. Well...the only thing I know to do is try to show you how. I just hope you see...  
  
{There you are  
  
In a darkened room  
  
You are all alone  
  
Looking out the window  
  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
  
Like a broken arrow}  
  
I'm here for you...I'll always be here. I will never leave you. I'll even chase you if I have to. But I hope you won't make me do that. I hope that one day you'll snap out of your Perfect Soldier routine and realize that you do have feelings for me. That you can love. And that you love me. Then maybe you will come to me, instead of the other way around.  
  
{Here I stand in the shadows  
  
Come to me, come to me  
  
Can't you see that}  
  
Do you just like being alone? Is that it? Well, I like being alone too...maybe we can be alone together. Yeah, I know that sounds stupid, but I think it could work. I want you so bad. You are so beautiful. You don't realize how beautiful you are. Please. Come out of your shell a little and try it with me. You might be surprised. Because...even if you want to be alone...nobody wants to be lonely. Please come to me and let me help you...before it's too late...  
  
{Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely, so why  
  
Why don't you let me love you}  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely. Nobody that I know of anyways. No, not even you. I can tell you're searching for something...someone. I'm right here. Can you hear me calling to you? Do you see me watching you? Protecting you? I don't want you to die before you find what it is you're searching for. I'm right in front of you. Don't hide in your room...your little dark room and never come out. Come downstairs from your prison cell...come out into the sunlight.  
  
{Can you hear my voice  
  
Do you hear my song  
  
It's a serenade  
  
So your heart can find me  
  
I wish that you were flying down the stairs  
  
Into my arms baby}  
  
Why won't you come to me? I know you want to...I can see it when you look at me. You don't think I notice...but I do. I also notice the haunted look in your eyes. The way you fear everything but try to hide it underneath the mask of a soldier. But your mask is crumbling. Your crutch is breaking. When it's gone...what will you turn to? Let me help you...please...  
  
{Before I start going crazy  
  
Run to me, run to me  
  
'Cause I'm dying}  
  
Our time is running out. Soon it will be too late for you, for us. Each day, your mask crumbles further. You distance yourself more and more from the rest of us. You say you don't need us, but that's a lie. You lie to yourself and to everyone else. Maybe you think no one can see it, but I do at least, if not all of us. You need to learn that no one can stand on their own.  
  
{Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely, so why  
  
Why don't you let me love you}  
  
Please don't walk away from me again. Not this time. Stay here with me, for once. Let me love you before you're so far gone that it won't matter anymore. I need you. And you need me. Together, we can get through this...but separate...there's no way. No way in Hell. Don't walk away again...please...stay with me...  
  
{I wanna feel you deeply  
  
Just like the air you're breathing  
  
I need you here in my life  
  
Don't walk away, don't walk away, don't walk away, don't   
  
walk away  
  
No no no no}  
  
From the first day I met you...I hoped you would be the one who wouldn't leave me. The one who wouldn't die from the curse of Shinigami. Everyone else I've ever loved is dead. And you're slipping away from me. For a while I thought I could save you by running from you. But that didn't work...you only drew further into yourself. So I got close, and you came out a little. I guess you were surprised because I was so cold before. But now this isn't working either. You're running. Stop. Let me love you. Let me save you.  
  
{Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely, so why  
  
Why don't you let me love you}  
  
Please stay Heero. Don't walk away again. Stop running and let me love you...  
  
{ Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely, so why  
  
Why don't you let me love you}  
  
Please...  
  
Owari  
  
Oh yea...I may write a sequel when I get back...or maybe even while I'm gone! But that will most likely depend on what kind of response I get from this one... 


End file.
